


Futo tte inai!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Yuuyan, ascoltami: mi sono espresso malissimo, come al solito. Non volevo dire che sei grasso, perché non lo penso. Volevo dire che quei jeans fanno sembrare che tu abbia le gambe più in carne di quanto effettivamente non siano, ecco tutto”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Futo tte inai!

**_ \- Futo tte inai! - _ **

Yuya si era chiuso in bagno.

Chinen andava a bussare alla porta ad intervalli regolari, chiedendogli quando avesse intenzione di uscire, ma lui si limitava ad ignorarlo.

Si era messo davanti allo specchio, con indosso i jeans che aveva comprato quella mattina.

Mentre studiava il proprio riflesso, non poté fare a meno di gemere.

Quando era tornato a casa nel pomeriggio, aveva indossato i pantaloni e li aveva mostrati al fidanzato, con aria contenta.

Gli piacevano quei jeans.

O meglio, gli erano piaciuti quando li aveva visti sul manichino al negozio, gli erano piaciuti quando li aveva provati, gli erano piaciuti quando aveva deciso di comprarli.

E avevano continuato a piacergli fino a quando Yuri non gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata perplessa, dicendogli che lo ingrassavano.

Era stato a quel punto che era corso in bagno, chiudendocisi dentro e non potendo fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ infantile per quella reazione, ma non era riuscito a fare nient’altro.

Odiava quando il più piccolo faceva commenti sul suo peso, e Chinen lo sapeva.

Si ricordava che avrebbe dovuto perdere qualche chilo già tutte le mattine quando si guardava allo specchio, non era proprio necessario che l’altro lo rimarcasse.

Sentì bussare per l’ennesima volta, e questa volta il suono sordo fu accompagnato da un sospiro.

“Yuuyan, per amor del cielo, vuoi uscire fuori da quel bagno e parlare con me, come fanno gli adulti?” gli disse Yuri, con tono pericolosamente vicino all’essere esasperato.

Takaki fu tentato dal rifiutarsi nuovamente di rispondere, ma alla fine cedette e aprì la porta, con aria funerea.

“Che cosa c’è da dire?” chiese al più piccolo, facendo una smorfia. “È un dato di fatto che io sia grasso, no Chii?” aggiunse, cercando di sorridere e fallendo miseramente.

L’altro fece un verso di pura disperazione, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Yuuyan, ascoltami: mi sono espresso malissimo, come al solito. Non volevo dire che sei grasso, perché non lo penso. Volevo dire che quei jeans fanno sembrare che tu abbia le gambe _più in carne_ di quanto effettivamente non siano, ecco tutto” spiegò, con tono fermo.

Takaki storse il naso.

Chinen era maledettamente bravo a rigirare le cose quando voleva.

“Diciamo le cose come stanno, Yuri: non sono precisamente scheletrico” disse, sarcastico.

Il più piccolo non riuscì a trattenersi dal fare un mezzo sorriso, mentre le mani scivolavano dalle spalle di Yuya ai suoi fianchi.

“No, non lo sei. Ma non sei nemmeno grasso, Yuuyan” gli andò più vicino, in modo tale che la bocca fosse all’altezza del suo orecchio. “Hai della carne addosso, e a me piace toccarti più di quanto mi piacerebbe se non ne avessi. Ed è a me che devi piacere, giusto?” mormorò, cominciando ad accarezzarlo.

Yuya avrebbe voluto ribattere.

Avrebbe davvero voluto, perché sapeva che Chinen stava cercando di fargli passare l’irritazione.

Eppure, sotto il tocco di quelle mani, non riuscì a formulare nemmeno un pensiero coerente.

Al diavolo quei jeans e come lo facevano sembrare.

Avere le mani del suo fidanzato addosso, valeva tutti i jeans del mondo.


End file.
